My Forsaken
by hellnawitsalix
Summary: adopted from candy cane moose head- Kai is fighting within his head but the more he sinks into the world with the red headed girl the more apparent it becomes to everyone else he's not okay. you choose pairing can be yaoi/yuri/oc...might go up to M
1. the girl with red hair

**Disclaimer:**I own as of nothing at the current point in time,I WILL take over the world someday,So be prepared when I do.

**Summery:**Skin of crushed pearls and hair that was red and wild. In only my dreams can I still see you. Dearest Lilith.

**Couples etc.: and nothing else as of this point,cos everyone doesn't fall in love like has everyone noticed in fanfics EVERYONE gets together. (Though I write some like that looks away shamefully)**

**My Forsaken, Chapter Two – Steam**

"Niet,niet,niet!" Kai said in sallow breathes, currently tossing and turning in his nightmare. Rei was trying to wake him up and, had just called over the rest of the team.

Rei couldn't understand what was wrong with Kai and honestly he was frighted, Kai was so strong. Mentally and physically see him in such a state was a shock. Max and Tyson used the extra key they were given to allow themselves entrance to the room Kai and Rei were sharing that night, They stumbled into the room. Seeing Kai curled into a ball.

But much more sinister things lay in the dream the crimson eyed boy was having.

There was blood staining the purity of the white entity underneath them known as snow. A girl stood there. Flaming red hair made an shadow around her almost anorexic looking body, her eyes were a deep shade of blue, but not a navy. Appearing around the age of thirteen she was around five feet tall but if only by an inch. She was wearing a white dress. A white dress with blood sprayed against the fabric. She just stood there smiling. "Kai." She whispered, but at the time it screamed into the silverette ears. The voice so familiar, yet so distant. Instead of the snow barren land they were just at the scenery changed to what looked like a grassy field, but with a closer inspection Kai could see. Bodies littered the ground and there he had seen her. She had knelt down to the ground and picked a flower placing the delicate organism into her blaze colored hair. Her eyes met with mine and she smiled. Her hand raised she started flagging me over. "Kai,Kai." She voiced, as he got closer he could hear it. Without knowing he had gotten right in front of the girl. She had a red looking flower in her hand which Kai had no idea of what kind it was. She stuck it in his two toned hair, and smiled again. "My Kai's back..." She said that same screeching came to Kai's ears telling him to run, but the feeling that even overwhelmed it, the feeling of content and pure bliss racked through his spine. Snapping back to whatever reality you could call it in a dream he once again began asking her, "Who are you?", They're was a pause and he felt a wind pick up and the field got darker.

"Whats wrong with Kai,Rei?" Tyson asked in the courtesy both Max and He wondered with. "He's having a nightmare, and has gotten a fever." Rei said finding a cloth in the bathroom, going to the hotel mini kitchen sink and wetting it with cold water, ringing it out he laid it across the two toned hair boys forehead after flipping his body over so his closed eyes were focused on the ceiling. "Should we take him to the hospital?" Max asked, slightly bawling. Also scared at his captains state. He wouldn't admit it but Max looked up to Kai as a brother, He was sure the others did something similar too. " The hospital not open 24/7 like in Japan, I thought of that but,..." Rei clarified. " Then we should call Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson retorted. " I guess thats what we have to do." Rei agreed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed in the directors number, I hope to god, he's at work." There was a long dramatic pause. 'Hello, dear rei! Has something happened. Calling me at such a hour." Rei took a deep breath and Tyson and Max both let out a sigh of relief. Kai's eyes tightened in his sleeping form.

"Why do you need to know so much!" The field darkened further a crash was heard and a slash of light appeared. Instead of water the sky rained crimson droplets rival to the color of the red orbs the silverette possessed on his face. She started laughing. In a hushed tone before yet again the scenery changed. He glanced around at his new surroundings like a dog when it's first brought home. It looked like a house,... a study. There was bookshelves and a desk with a lamp. But as he learned before in both other places he traveled in this reality things are not as the eye sees. The bookshelves were broken in some places, books littered the ground blood caked on the vanilla walls and in the seat sat a girl, Kai approached the body in the wooden throne. There she sat, That girl. Kai started to wonder when she was going to leave. He deduced hopefully soon. She had a crayon in her hand and others laid about one on the floor. "Close your eyes Kai, I'm drawing you a pretty picture." Kai did as she said seeing as this was going to turn out and trying not to have another incident like the last occur. What seemed as hours passed and she announced "Done, you may look!" With that cheerful grin. Kai slowly opened his eyes in the dimly lit room and seeing a drawing held up to his face of a bird with what appear to be a knife or sword of a sort pierced through it's body. "Pretty isn't it...?" She asked

"Kai is having a nightmare, and he won't wake up. Plus he's running a high fever and speaking words you presume to be of another language,right,Rei?",The elders voice said. "Yes,What should we do?" Rei said slightly panicking. The neko-jin was the closest thing to a friend to the stoic captain and was what appeared worried the most. "I'm going to be there tomorrow but in till then, Try your best to wake him up and, please try not to assault him with quiescences when he awakes." Mr. Dickenson said in a worried tone. "Okay,thank you. See you tomorrow." Rei turned to his fellow teammates and said, "We have to wake him up."

It's morbid thought Kai." Sure,It's pretty.",... "I can't wait in til-" The girl was cut off, Kai felt him choking and a hooded figure stood in front of him. "Keep your distance from the girl..." The next thing he knew he was falling. A dark epitome surround him and then a blaring light. He had to close his eyes from going blind.

The next time he opened them he was laying in a bed with a stiff matrices and had a cool cloth on his forehead. "KAI!" squealed the blonde.

**End Chapter two -**

**Whew, DONE. REVIEWS ARE LOVED Constructive criticism enjoyed, Flames laughed at.**

**Whats going to happen to Kai, and so everyone knows I don't write picturesque romance**


	2. riot

**Disclaimer:don't own shit period**

**Summery: Dreams are only dreams, But what are nightmares?**

**Authors note: I'll take request for pairings, seeing as I'm already writing this. .;**

_**My Forsaken, Chapter Three – Insincere Tonight**_

"hn." Kai said actually using it a question. "Don't give us that , 'hn' shit, Kai! Tyson said, trying to do Kai's tone of voice as he would say the famous quote. "We were worried!" The bluenette continued. " You scared us! You wouldn't wake up and,and-" Tyson felt Rei's hand on his shoulder and remembered the words of Mr. Dickenson had said to them. " We were just worried." continues Max. "Yeah," Echoed Rei. "Kai," Max said. Looking up at Max not wanting Tyson to freak out like the previous he restrained himself from using his famous line. " Mr. D is coming over tomorrow." He took in a breath not sure how Kai would take the information. " We called him, because of,..yeah." He finished, breaking out one of his smiles trying to lighten the situation but failing miserably. Kai would have fought back with his usual sarcastic remarks and such but he was feeling sick, with a horrible head ache, and really wanted to just lay there with the lights off, but not to sleep. Kai had always had nightmares of his past and such. But 'these' new ones he was having were completely horrible, He could barely stand the thought of seeing that 'deranged' little girl again,and that mysterious hooded figure.

"Tyson,Max you guys go back to bed, We're fine here now." Getting some sort of hint Max grabbed hold of Tyson's sleeve and pulled him out the door retreating back to their suite.

Rei looked at the dual toned hair boy in front of him and said, "I can understand if you can't sleep, I'm here if you need me. Do you want me to stay awake with you?", Rei sincerity made Kai feel guilty for what, he did not know. "No, you should go back to sleep Rei. I'm just,..." He paused." Going to go back to bed." Finding it easier to say he was going to recede back to that hell, then worry the Asian boy in front of him. Rei eyed him nervously."Okay,.." Knowing Kai needed to do his own routine to feel any better. Rei proceeded to return to the bed and cover himself in the stiff and uncomfortable blankets the hotel provided, He lay there on his back staring at the ceiling in till' he felt a blessing called sleep grace upon him, his eyes closing, unblinking and he body relax open to any threat. Kai waiting to hear his short breaths before he went to the bathroom and splashed cold water across his face, He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all sorts of odd directions even a compass couldn't calculate. His crimson dulled, into a almost mahogany with a charcoal accent underneath them. His lips slightly chapped. He slapped himself with the cool water again, before turning on the shower, adjusting it to full heat and stripping. He felt the almost scolding hot water graze his body, adorned by scars which even he could not remember how he ended up with most. He quickly got out and dressed himself, sliding in his bed, in the room Rei and he shared. He also focused his eyes on the ceiling, except sleep did not enter him. He stared at the roof of the room for at least an hour before switching his crimson orbs to the window. He saw a bird flying by, a beautiful red bird. That looked so familiar, Then it hit him. That picture the girl drew. Looking again the bird was out of sight but, there she was, Her finger over her mouth in a shushing sign. Before she clasped her hands together and rested her head that held that red blaze called hair. As soon as Kai had seen her she was gone though.


	3. the morning after pill is not for this

**Yeah, I know. I haven't updated in... **_**A while**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, trust me.**

**Summary: The first day was hard, the second day was easier, the third day he was doing fine and, the fourth day he fell back asleep.**

**Authors note: Review, and in your review give me a couple you'd like. It can be anybody. My OC, yaoi, Yuri whatever… I don't care but by the tenth chapter I need at least 10 votes.**

_**My Forsaken, Chapter four – worried**_

Kai heard Rei stir from his sleep, the eyes Kai had open quickly closed. He knew Rei would worry if he found out he hadn't slept since but he couldn't return to that hell. An exhale was heard as Rei yawned from his awakening, scratching his head, he had forgotten to take out his hair band last night and now it was sitting uncomfortably on his head. With a glance to the clock it first seemed blurry but with a rub of his eyes he could see again, the red numbers stood out as 5:19am late for Kai but early for him.

He tip toed out of the room to the bathroom the water from the faucet was dripping echoing throughout the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and let his hair fly, brushing it and doing his usual hair he noticed that his hair band had a tear from the night of improper wearing so he threw it in his nearby suitcase and took out a solid red one. With extra time on his hands, but not wanting to be gone for too long for Kai's sake he ran downstairs to get a few items from the breakfast buffet and some extra coffee for when the stoic beyblader sharing a room with him to drink when he woke up as he usually did.

The door closed, a clicking was heard as the lock connected and as if it was a fire drill Kai rose from his bed rubbing his eyes and then staring at his hands. He couldn't stand laying down here much longer it made the invitation of sleep too hard to withstand. So he walked to the bathroom, he noticed Rei's suitcase on the floor and his favorite hair band broken within between a traditional Chinese garb and a set of jeans plus a shirt.

Walking over to the water basin he lowered him hands into it, turning on the water to a warm but not hot shot of water he collected some soap from the nearby bottle and squirted some on his hands rubbing them beneath the crystal clear water, he was about to exit his hands from the area when the water suddenly became crimson as if stained with blood. He quickly took his hands out and turned off the faucet, his curiosity got the best of him though and he turned it back on clear water this time so he stuck his index finger to test it nothing happened.

Next to the bathroom was a closet where Kai kept his bag with his clothing and other articles of importance. He took out along sleeve polo that was dyed black and a pair of baggy jeans that gave him the right level of comfort with a few finishing touches such as his trademark scarf and a pair of sneakers that were properly worn in but not too worn out. He made his way back to the mirror and fixed his hair. The water to the sink was set one last time just to check as he walked out the door to make his bed.

Rei walked up the stairs a croissant hanging from his mouth and a box of 2 coffees plus a Danish in a paper wrap. He got to the door and opened it Kai stood in plain sight making his bed calmly.

"Kai your awake- You should go back to sleep, you –"Rei started but had no time to finish as Kai interrupted him.

"Mind your business Kon; you're not my mother I can decide when to wake up." Kai hastily reminded Rei.

"I'm just trying to help you don't need to be a bitch!" Rei said angrily back to the two toned teen across from him.

"Maybe I don't want your help Kon."

"Stop calling me Kon, Hiwatari." Rei glared back at Kai but was matched by a bored look.

"I brought up some coffee if you'd like some." Rei said still angry but just as worried.

"Hn" Kai grabbed a black coffee and ignored the Danish.

"I'm going out ",Kai said as he strolled over to the door black entity in hand.

But as he turned the door handle he noticed it was locked and looked back at Rei, glaring fiercely.

"Mr. D is coming over and you need to be here when he gets here." Rei commented with a sly smile.

No words were exchanged as Kai headed towards the window with his coffee staring out at the industrial park next to the hotel with a few sparse trees. Looking at dranzer he asked her what was going on but there was no answer.


End file.
